Team wizard's fortress 2
by Mr.Aang2
Summary: The Red team accidentally went to Wizard city and deiced to be Wizards and help.
1. Chapter 1

Team wizard's fortress 2

A Team fortress 2 and a Wizard101 crossover

Me: Hello everybody this crossover story, toke me some time to think of it. So hope you enjoy this please hit that favorite and follow it.

Chapter 1: A Mistake

The Red team finally toke there year break of all the fighting, blood spatting out, body part exploding, and battle cries. But thing got turn the other way.

January 16th 2014, 9:00pm: The Red team hangout at the 2fort roof of the red side, they all lie down and watch the stares wondering if there is another place up there full of wonder, engineer said

"Have you guys ever felt that something will just come down?"

"We all have that feeling." Said Spy feeling annoyed by Engineer words

Sniper was reading Todays newspaper says that Kids about 10-17 are disappearing; Parent's said it was magic, but Police officers does not believe them. Sniper said

"Look at this, it's ridiculous. Kids disappearing by magic, pathetic, I mean can it really happen."

"Gee I don't know, like these glowing tiny red balls." Said Scout

Everybody started to look at him in a confuse way.

"What are you talking about Private Scout?" said Solider

"Easy look forward its right IN FRONT OF YOU."

The solider look forward and sees that scout wasn't kidding around, there was a little glowing red ball right in front of him but it was not just that in front of him but more glowing red ball in front of the team.

"Vhat are Vhese little Vhings."

"I don't know. What will happen if I touch it?" Said Scout

"Probably not a wise idea" said Engineer

"Maybe, if I can just." He touch it and he disappear they started to scream, Sniper push Spy over that made him touch the red glowing ball, Spy disappear, Sniper was trip by Heavy & Medic that made them touch the red glowing ball, the three disappear, Demo man made a run for it but he trip himself cause he was still a little drunk and touch the red glowing ball, Demo man disappear, Pyro ran for his/her life but his head touch the glowing ball, he disappear, solider pulls out his black box rocket jump up throw the rocket launcher away landed on the glowing ball, Solider disappear, the last one was Engineer, he ran down, jump to the bridge roof, jump down to the lake, swim his way in the Red sewer, he made his way to the intelligence room and he hid behind the desk, he look up and see the red glowing ball coming to where he is, it look around found the engineer behind the desk, Engineer crawl back to a corner, he was trapped nowhere to go, he decided if he want to know what's going on he should touch the red glowing ball, he got up touch it, he disappear, and the RED base was silent and empty.

Engineer was lying down on his back on the floor; he got up put his hand behind his head, because it felt like he had a headache, look around see his whole team together in one piece.

"Guys look its Engineer." said Solider

"Where are we?"

"Wizard city." Said an old man with a blue robe and a blue hat on, and holding a staff.

"Wizard city" Said Scout

"Yes where I gather a lot of children 10-17 from your world called earth, but it looks like I made a mistake and send you guys here but I will teach you wizard power and use them for good."

"Let my team and I talk about it." Said Solider

They gather around Solider said

"What do you guys think should we join and help?"

"They sound like badass to me. I think we should join what about you guys." Said Scout

"Mph mmph mmmmph" (yes I'll join to.) said Pyro

"As long I stay away from drinking I'll still join." Said Demo man

"I Vill join vhe vizards." Said Heavy

"Ze zo I'll zoin zhem." Said the Medic

"I don't believe what happens mates but I'll join even if it kills me." Said Sniper.

"I think I'll miss a lot of dates of Blu Scout Mother, so I'll join them." Said Spy

"So It's done we are all join him." Said Engineer

They all walk back, solider walk up to him and said to the old man

"My team and I will join your wizard group."

"Amazing I know you will all join."

Me: End of chapter hope you all enjoy please review, favorite, and follow me if you like. Also a note I play this Game Wizard101 to so if you see my character walking and fight come say hi and ask some question, his name is Trevor IronWeave hope you guys will find me, and add me as a friend.


	2. Chapter 2: Choosing classes

Chapter 2: Choosing classes

Unknown room 8:00pm

"I almost forgot to tell you my name sorry to be so rude; my name is Ambrose, Headmaster of this school. So to begin this you need to select your class there are 7 classes in total so choosing wisely?"

Scout went up first, walk up to the book of secrets, sees seven classes to choose from there was fire, ice, storm, Myth, Life, Death, and Balance.

Scout chooses the Fire class.

Solider went up and choose the storm class.

Pyro went up and chooses the Fire cause he fire and crap.

Demo man Dunkley chooses the ice class.

Heavy choose the myth.

Engineer chooses the balance class.

Medic chooses the Life class.

Sniper went up and chooses the Ice class.

And Spy chooses death class.

After the class choosing, Ambrose wave his staff up wave it around and 9 class color robes, boots, and hats, pop out up top of them.

"Wear these so you can intend to your class, your dorm rooms are at the right side when you enter Ravenswood, you might have roommates." Said Ambrose

"Alright thanks cool guy." Said Scout

They all walk out of the house, saw that it was still night so they walk through the Ravenswood tunnel walk to the right where the boys dorm building.

Scout has Pyro as a roommate because they intend the same class, Solider had didn't had a roommate he was just a loner in his dorm, Demo man had Sniper as a roommate cause they intend the same class, Heavy had no roommate as well, also Medic and Spy to.

Engineer walk to his dorm room and sees a balance student just lying there reading his book he has orange hair, wearing a Dark and light orange robe, Dark & Light orange hat, and Dark & Light shoes. His wand was weird and sees a deck of cards strip up around the stack of cards. He turn around looking at the engineer, he got off the bed and said,

"Your new, are you the new student here."

"Yes I'm the new student, of course I'm an adult but hey we can still work together."

"Yeah you're right my name is Trevor Ironweave what's yours."

"My name is Engineer nice to meet you."

They shock hands and Engineer said

"Where do I sleep?"

"Another bed just came in so you can sleep there."

"Thanks, when class start?"

"It's start at 8:00am"

"Alright then"

Engineer pulls something's out of his pocket it was a 3 little model of his Level 1 sentry, Level 2 sentry, and a Level 3 sentry. He places them on top of the drawer.

He lies down on the bed and closes his eyes.

Me: End of chapter hope you all enjoy this chapter please leave a review, favorite, and follow.


End file.
